Goodbye My Best Friend
by Erika Himawari
Summary: "SEBASTIAAAAAN!" Ia terkubur reruntuhan bangunan. Aku mencoba membebaskannya, namun terlambat...


**_Original Story: _**kuroshitsuji siapa yang punya… kuroshitsuji siapa yang punya… kuroshitsuji siapa yang punya…. Yang punya Yana Toboso

Kita berjumpa lagi… dengan saya author dodol, hwahahahaha. Tapi sekarang saya nyoba cerita sedih. Yah, tak usah berbasa-basi lagi, langsung saja

Keterangan:

1. all Ciel POV

2. miring: flashback

_**GOODBYE**__**,**__** MY BEST FRIEND**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Goodbye to you my trusted friend<em>**  
><strong><em> We've known each other since we were nine or ten<em>**  
><strong><em> Together we've climbed hills and trees<em>**  
><strong><em> Learned of love and ABC's<em>**  
><strong><em> Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees<em>**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Waktu itu sungguh menyiksa bagiku. Saat-saat bahagia dengannya sudah menghilang. Kini hanya tersisa kenangan manis, pahit, asin, asam, dan hambar, tentangnya….

Ya, aku Ciel Phantomhive, kini hanya sendiri tanpa sahabat paling berarti. Yang dulu selalu menemaniku kala sedih, senang, susah, dan bahagia. Hari ini adalah tepat 15 tahun kami terpisah, berbeda dunia….

* * *

><p>"<em>Sebastian, kau mau kemana?"<em>

"_aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan"_

"_ikut!"_

"_ya, ayo cepat! Nanti kita ke tempat favoritku, OK?"_

"_OK!"_

Hari itu aku baru berumur 9 tahun, saat paling mengerikan dalam hidupku…. Aku harap aku tak mengikutinya saat itu dan tak melewati tempat itu bahkan tak ingin kita berdua disana waktu itu…. Agar dia tetap berada disisiku….

_Tempat favorit Sebastian adalah ujung lorong yang sempit di depan bank. Ternyata ia mengajakku untuk melihat seekor kucing yang sedang menyusui ketiga anaknya._

"_Sebastian, bolehkah kita memelihara mereka?"_

"_tentu saja, aku akan sangat senang, semoga mereka berempat senang berada di rumah kita..."_

"_ya, tentu saja mereka akan senang, kan dipelihara dengan baik. Bagai orang tua yang membesarkan anaknya dengan baik...!"_

_Kami berpandangan sejenak, sepertinya kata-kataku telah mengingatkan Sebastian akan orangtuanya yang sudah tiada. Aku pun teringat pada orang tuaku. Dulu Sebastian menemukanku dan mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama. Aku selalu merasa aman bersamanya. Bahkan mungkin aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak, walau ia selalu bilang kita hanya sahabat yang saling tolong-menolong._

_Sungguh aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya, walau apapun yang terjadi. Tapi waktu berkehendak lain. Sebuah perampokan bank menggunakan bom membuat kami berlari. Kami membawa serta kucing-kucing malang itu ke tempat yang aman. Setelah kami mengamankan kucing-kucing itu, kami ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Saat kami keluar, bom meledak menghancurkan bangunan di depan kami._

"_Ciel, awas!"_

"_Eh?"_

_BRUAK!_

"_SEBASTIAAN!"_

_Ia terkubur reruntuhan bangunan. __Aku mancarinya, mengangkat puing-puing bangunan sekuatku. Berusaha membebaskannya. Tapi aku terlalu lama melakukannya, sehingga saat aku menemukannya, dia sudah berada di ambang kematiannya_

"_Sebastian, jangan mati... hiks hiks"_

"_Ciel, hidup mati tergantung pada takdirmu. Tak perlu menyesali bila aku mati nanti. Ingatlah selalu bahwa orang yang sudah meninggal akan menyisakan kenangan di hati orang yang masih hidup..."_

"_Sebastian..."_

"_ya..."_

"_kumohon, jangan pergi..."_

"_..."_

_Ia hanya diam, menatapku sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia meninggal dalam keadaan tersenyum. Mungkinkah ia senang karena dapat bersamaku hingga ia meninggal? Dan yang dapat kulakukan saat itu hanya menangis, menangisi kepergiannya. Kalau saja aku dapat menghindar sendiri, kalau saja tak ada teror bom. Kalau saja saat itu kami tak menghindar ke tempat itu. Kenapa kita harus berpisah? Kita baru setahun bersama, kan?_

_Saat pemakamannya, aku menangis lagi di atas kuburnya, tak berani mengingat hari terkutuk yang memisahkan kita. Tak berani lagi mengingat tanggal itu walau itu tanggal ulang tahunku sendiri, 14 Desember_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Goodbye my friend it's hard to die<br>When all the birds are singing in the sky  
>Now that spring is in the air<br>Pretty girls are everywhere  
>Think of me and I'll be there<br>_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sejak hari itu aku selalu sendiri, duduk di bangku yang menghadap kearah reruntuhan bangunan yang dulu menimpamu. Mengenang hari-hari yang kita lewati sebelum peristiwa tak kuinginkan itu. Saat disitu aku selalu mendoakan orang-orang yang telah mendahuluiku. Dan mengingat kalimat terakhirmu membuatku menjadi tegar menghadapi kematian.

"_orang yang sudah mati akan meninggalkan kenangan di hati orang yang masih hidup"_

Semoga kau bahagia di sana, Sebastian sahabatku

Aku akan menyusulmu, saat waktunya tiba. Suatu saat pasti... kita akan bersama lagi, selamanya...

* * *

><p>terimakasih sudah membaca, jelek ya? Kurang sedih? kurang panjang? Kurang macem-macem?<p>

akhir kata, ada yang mau review? nanti mungkin mau saya bikinin yg lebih tragis lagi, atau ada yg mau request ceritanya humor aja? Sarannya yaa... ^_^


End file.
